


Abnegation

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Out of Character, Tragedy, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata duduk di sisi Sasuke. Mengusap punggungnya dan berbisik, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Nyatanya tidak begitu. #HIME #FANFIC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abnegation

Abnegation © Eternal Dream Chowz  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
|I don’t own any chara in this fanfic. This is an unprofitable fan work.|  
Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.  
Genre: Angst, Tragedy  
Rate: T  
Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe  
.  
#HIME #FANFIC  
[Hinata in Our Memories Event]  
.  
Hinata memerhatikan punggung suaminya dari balik pintu dapur. Pria itu tengah mengerjakan dokumen yang menumpuk di meja tanpa sekalipun melirik ke belakang. Hinata mendesah. Akhir-akhir ini pria yang sudah dinikahinya selama kurang lebih dua tahun itu berubah. Berubah dalam artian, dia tak lagi memerhatikan Hinata dan selalu berusaha mengerjakan hal-hal lain.  
Hinata menghela napas. Suaminya memang terkenal workaholic.  
Tapi ini keterlaluan. Sasuke bahkan belum mengganti pakaiannya sejak pulang tadi. Pakaian hitam yang dipakai Sasuke membuat Hinata jengah. Sasuke baru pulang dan malah langsung bekerja.  
Hinata berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sisi suaminya. Masih saja terabaikan.  
“Sasuke-kun …” lirih Hinata tapi tetap tak ada tanggapan.  
Sasuke masih tetap mengetik tanpa melirik. “Sasuke.”  
Pria itu tampak bergidik lantas menatap ke arahnya dan tetap bungkam. Hinata memasang raut sedih. Pria itu ternyata marah. Tak lama waktu berselang, Sasuke menggeser semua dokumen di mejanya dengan hentakan kasar. Sasuke berteriak marah.  
“ARGH!”  
Hinata berjengit ketakutan. Wanita yang dulunya bermarga Hyuuga itu mengkeret dan berlari menuju kamarnya.   
Hinata tahu, pemuda itu hanya sedang melarikan diri dengan terus bekerja.  
.  
.  
Hinata duduk di sofa hitam yang terletak di ruang depan. Sasuke tengah membuat kopi di belakang. Hinata menunggu tapi lama-lama merasa bosan. Ia masih ingin mengabadikan rupa pria itu dalam-dalam di ingatannya.   
Hinata menyusul ke belakang. Payah, Hinata ingin tertawa tapi takut pria itu tersinggung. Sasuke menuangkan bubuk kopi dalam mugnya. Tapi entah kenapa bubuk kehitaman itu sampai berhamburan sampai ke permukaan meja. Berantakan. Payah, Hinata ingin membantu tapi tak bisa. Ia hanya tersenyum.  
Sasuke mengangkat ketel dari kompor lalu menuang air dalam mug. Sasuke mengaduk isinya tanpa minat. Pria itu menambahkan krim dan sedikit gula. Sasuke meneguknya sebentar. “Tidak enak.”  
Hinata menahan tawanya.   
Pria itu masih saja belum ahli membuat kopi yang biasa disajikan Hinata. Dasar, sewaktu Hinata mau mengajarinya dulu, dia menolak habis-habisan karena gengsi.  
Ah, rasanya Hinata rindu saat-saat itu.  
“Hinata …” Sasuke meliriknya sebentar tapi tidak lama. Hinata memang sangat suka berdiri di dekat konter mini yang ada di dapur.  
“Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?”  
Sasuke menggeleng perlahan lalu berjalan ke ruang depan sambil melewati Hinata.  
.  
.  
.  
Hinata mengerucutkan bibir. Sasuke lagi-lagi memesan makanan cepat saji. Hinata tak pernah menyukai kebiasaan Sasuke yang satu ini. Sebelum menikah pun, Hinata sering memarahi Sasuke yang kerap mual karena sering mengkonsumsi makanan tidak sehat ini.  
Hinata menghela napas menatap pesanan Sasuke, ramen instan dan sekotak karaage dari minimarket. Hinata duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Hinata merasa sudah kenyang. Ia masih asyik menatap Sasuke melahap makanan tidak sehat itu.  
Hinata ingin memasak sesuatu tapi niatnya diurungkan.  
Sasuke tak menghabiskan makanannya. Hanya melahap sepersekian isi ramen cup dan dua potong karaage. Hinata mendengus, Sasuke benar-benar tak peduli kesehatan.  
Suara berderak timbul dari massa tubuh Sasuke yang bergeser dari kursinya. Pria itu mengambil sisa makanannya dan melemparkannya dalam plastik hitam. Dibuang. Buat apa dibeli?  
Hinata tak berkomentar. Ia mengikuti sosok pemuda itu ke kamar. Hinata duduk di tepi ranjang. Sasuke memilih masuk ke kamar mandi.  
.  
.  
.  
Sasuke tidur dengan posisi membelakangi Hinata. Hinata cukup kesal.  
Wanita berambut indigo itu tak segan mencolek punggung tegap di depannya. Pria itu mendengkur halus setelah berada di ranjang selama dua puluh menit. Mungkin kelelahan, pikir Hinata. Biasanya dia akan menunggui Hinata tertidur baru ikut menyusul.  
Hinata kembali menekan punggung suaminya dengan jari telunjuk, dia menghentikan aksinya saat melihat tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat. Hinata mendekat, mengusap punggung pemuda itu perlahan.  
“Aku ada di sini, Sasuke-kun.”  
“Hinata …” igau pemuda itu. Hinata tersenyum hambar.  
“Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.”  
Hinata memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari belakang. Mata ungunya menitikkan air mata.  
“Tenanglah, Sasuke-kun.”  
Pria dalam dekapannya akhirnya tenang setelah beberapa menit.  
.  
.  
.  
Hinata mengusap rambut raven Sasuke, mengamati wajah tidur Sasuke. Hinata menggelitik perut pria itu, hal yang suka dilakukannya untuk mengganggu nyenyaknya pemuda itu menjelajah di alam bawah sadar. Tapi kali ini tak berhasil, Sasuke hanya menggeliat sejenak dan memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Hinata.  
Hinata menatap jemarinya. Dasar Sasuke menyebalkan.  
Sasuke baru bangun pada jam delapan. Hinata bosan menunggu.  
Sasuke mandi dan berganti pakaian.   
Hinata lagi-lagi berteriak marah pada Sasuke karena pria itu tak sarapan, hanya meminum suplemen. Tapi tetap saja, Hinata tak digubris. Hinata hanya mengikuti arah datang dan pergi Sasuke. Sasuke masih menelepon beberapa teman kerjanya.  
Ia mendengus.  
Sasuke keluar rumah tepat jam sembilan.  
Mereka mampir ke toko bunga Ino dan Sasuke memilih membeli bunga Anemone. Hinata tidak pernah menyukai bunga itu. Namun Sasuke memilihnya.  
Ino memberikan kembalian pada Sasuke dengan wajah tertekuk. “Aku turut bersedih, Sasuke.”  
“Terima kasih, Ino!” teriak Hinata dari kejauhan.  
Hinata tak menanti jawaban dari Ino yang sudah berbalik menuju kasir.  
Hinata buru-buru memasuki mobil. Sasuke menginjak gas dan mobil melaju ke tempat yang tidak asing.  
…  
“Sasuke-kun, kenapa ke sini? Ayo pulang,” Hinata berusaha menarik tangan Sasuke tapi tetap tak dipedulikan.  
Sasuke berjalan menelusuri petak-petak jalan yang diapit padang rumput.  
Ia berhenti setelah menemukan nisan berwarna putih yang ia kenal dengan baik.  
“Hinata, apa kabar?”  
Sasuke meletakkan bunga yang dibelinya.  
“Kau baik-baik saja kan?”  
Hinata memilih duduk bersisian dengan Sasuke, “Aku baik, Sasuke.”  
“Maaf, Hinata.”  
“Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Ini bukan salahmu.”  
Punggung Sasuke kembali bergetar hebat, “Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku ingin menemanimu tapi hanya aku yang selamat.”  
Hinata mengusap punggung yang kini tampak rapuh itu, “Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti.”  
Sasuke menangis. Hinata tahu.  
“Kalau saja aku yang mati.”  
“Sasuke-kun, maaf meninggalkanmu sendirian.”  
Tapi pada dasarnya Hinata paham, Sasuke tak akan pernah mendengar apa yang ia katakan.  
Karena pada akhirnya, Hinata sadar, dia tak lagi memiliki tubuh. Kini ia hanya jiwa.  
Dan Sasuke berbeda.  
…  
Televisi dengan layar kehitaman dinyalakan. Tampak seorang pembawa berita tengah menatap ke depan dengan ekspresi serius.  
“Berita terkini mengenai kecelakaan di Hokkaido beberapa hari yang lalu, sebuah mobil menabrak pembatas jalan karena minimnya fasilitas penerangan di jalan itu pada malam hari. Seorang di antaranya meninggal dunia setelah koma beberapa waktu yang lalu. Nama korban adalah Uchiha Hinata—”  
Siaran dimatikan.  
Uchiha Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lengannya. Menangis.  
Uchiha Hinata duduk di sampingnya. Tak kasat mata.  
Ia mengusap punggungnya dan berkata, “Ini bukan salahmu, Sasuke-kun.”  
.  
.  
THE END  
.  
.  
Keterangan:  
\- Abnegation—pengorbanan diri.   
\- Hinata sudah meninggal. Oleh karena itu kehadirannya tak digubris Sasuke.  
\- Hanya Sasuke yang selamat dari kecelakaan mobil, Hinata koma beberapa minggu namun akhirnya meninggal.  
\- Sasuke memakai baju hitam karena baru pulang dari pemakaman.  
\- Anemone adalah bunga untuk orang meninggal. Umumnya krisan tapi saya ganti. :)  
A/N: Maaf ya. Ini ada yang kena trap saya engga? Saya lagi belajar bikin fik yang ngetrap. Maaf ya baper begini ceritanya. :”””(( Maaf singkat dan cepat. Saya buru-buru mengetiknya. Rasa-rasanya karena banyak event dan challenge, saya jadi bisa mengalahkan Wb. *injek WB*  
Thank you!  
Ether-chan


End file.
